


A Dream or Two for You

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Time for me to make smut for my friend's fanfiction owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Arisu Shai is trying to deal with the experiences he's had at Night Raven College. To help him find some inner peace his friend Claire Aeon has given him a memory-lane charm so he can revisit the events of each overblot he's overcome and find out what would have happened had he been less lucky.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arisu in Twisted Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905073) by [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle), [Megan_is_MIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA). 



> Here you go Felicia, the smut i have been threatening you will for weeks :)

“Ari-chan we need to talk” Claire said plopping down beside her friend on his bed and giving him a serious look. “I’ve known you since before we could walk and I know when you’re trying to hide something from me. So, you might as well fess up about what's bothering you or I’ll pry it outta yah” the girl added with a serious look at her friend. 

“I’m fine! Nothing’s the matter, at least nothing you can help me fix… This is something I have to deal with alone” Arisu said trying to avoid Claire’s intense gaze and feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I’ve just… the overblot incidents… i just cant… I think about what might have happened if…” he didnt want to finish that thought out loud.

“If you hadnt been able to defeat the overblotted students?” Claire said finishing the thought for him and receiving a nod of confirmation from the boy. “Well now that you mention that… I might have something that can help” she said sheepishly rummaging through her pocket and pulling out a charm with bells attached to it.

“Its a memory-lane charm… it uses your dreams as a conduit for viewing memories and possible futures that could have happened had those events turned out a different way. I brought it from Sam’s Shop last year after I got possessed by the ghost host” Claire explained before dropping the charm in Arisu’s lap. “But I think you need it more than I do, just tie it to your bedframe and its magic should activate when you fall asleep” she added with a smile. 

Arisu took the charm with a small thank you and they spoke no more of those things. A few hours later it was time for Claire to return to her dorm and for Arisu to head to sleep. Arisu took a deep breath as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He gazed up at the charm hanging from the headboard, the bells woven into the base tinkling as if moved by a wind the boy could not feel. The tinkling echoed in his mind lulling him into sleep.

When he opened his eyes he knew, he knew he was not truly awake, he'd only managed to awake in the world of dreams. So he was here, okay... but why? She'd said that the charm would allow him to see the future that would have come to be had his battles with the overblotting students ended in his loss.

Faintly, Arisu thought he could hear familiar voices... his friends' voices! Ace and Deuce screaming in pain accompanied by Riddle's cruel laughter. Arisu burst into a run towards the sounds, the landscape beneath him changing from a hazy gray of dreamscape to the Heartslaybul rose garden. It looked just as it had that day. That day when Riddle had gone mad with magic and almost killed him. Arisu found himself retracing his steps, about to go through with the ploy he had before to get close to the crazed boy. 

Only this time? He didnt have the bat handy and when his lips brushed against Riddle's fingers a vine suddenly burst from the ground and wrapped around his neck like a collar and leash. The other end of the leash was held in Riddle's hand as he gazed down hungrily at Arisu. He moved his hand from the other boy's lips and pat his head like one does with a dog.

"iTS seEMs yOU caN Be tRUstED afTEr aLL" Riddle cooed the ink from his skin dripping into Arisu's hair and staining it black. The ink burned Arisu's scalp but he dare not speak lest Riddle's mood turn sour again and he went on the attack once more. Arisu just sat there, vine leash around his throat and the Crimson Tyrant's hand in his hair as the air took on a sudden chill

"WHy dON't wE TakE ThiS SoMEwhERe mORe iNTimATe?" Riddle said pulling on the leash and forcing Arisu to his feet. Relucantly the blonde obeyed, the only thing giving him the strength to move was knowing this wasn't real. That at anytime he could wake up and he'd be safe in his bed in Ramshackle with Grim snoring on the bed with him. At least thats what he told himself as Riddle dragged him through a nearby mirror and they stepped out into the redhead's room.

"stRIp fOR yoUR quEEn" Riddle said sitting on the bed and giving Arisu an intense look. With clumsy fingers Arisu obeyed, or at least tried to obey. His hands just wouldnt cooperate and eventually Riddle let out an irriated growl and yanked the leash. The sudden jerk made Arisu tumble to his knees and a second tug prompted him to start crawling until he was sitting between Riddle's legs. The Crimson Tyrant grabbed his collar and pulled him up so he was barely able to remain kneeling and he was dangerously close to touching another corosive ink spot on Riddle's thigh.

"maKIng YOur QUeeN WaiT Is a PUniSHabLE ofFEnsE" Riddle hissed his eye glowing a little as he spoke. "HowEVer I WilL ChoSE to IGnoRE it FOr nOW" he went on and speaking under his breath performed a spell that sent the buttons of Arisu's jacket, vest, and shirt flying before the fabric itself flew away leaving the blonde's upper half exposed to the chill of the room. Arisu was really starting to regret accepting the charm but he didnt have much time to think before his face was pushed against Riddle's crotch and the red-head's legs were squeezing his head.

"SHow ME whAT elSE thAT moUTh oF YouRS caN Do" Riddle said gazing down at Arisu. The blonde would have asked what he meant but the growing budge rubbing against his cheek was more than sufficient explaining what Riddle wanted him to do. He would have protested that clothes might be an issue only for the Tyrant's attire to melt into an inky mess around them.

Arisu tried not to oogle at Riddle's cock, which had turned pale with overblot like the rest of his skin and was oozing ink in lieu of pre-cum. Hestiately he took the thing into his mouth sucking the tip lightly and watching Riddle's expressions in case he suddenly became violent while his dick was in Arisu's mouth.

Surprising, Riddle looked surprisingly calm. Calmer than Arisu had ever seen him look before or after the events of the unbirthday party. He almost felt sad that he'd never seen the redhead look so relaxed in reality. Was he he not doing enough for his friend to make him feel safe? A tug on his hair pulled him back to focusing, and he realized his teeth had come dangerously close to scratching the Tyrant's shaft.

"I Can TEll YOur MInd IS waNDerINg" Riddle said in a low tone, his flushed cheeks the only color on his body at the moment. "wHAt iS MorE ImpORanT ThaN PleASurINg yOUr qUEen ANd iS MakINg yOU so CLumSY?" he questioned his mouth drooping with displeasure. Arisu tried to convey that his attention would not wander again and began bobbing his head frantically. Everytime Riddle's cock hit the back of his throat he gagged a little but he pressed on. 

There was no warning before the redhead was suddenly cumming, forcing thick jets of inky, burning cum down Arisu's throat and into his belly as he was forced to swallow it all. When the blonde was finally allowed to pull off he began to cough violently and his vision was blurred as he braced his hands on the floor by the bed. Thankfully Riddle let him take his time clearing his pipes before tugging him up onto the bed and ridding Arisu of his pants and undergarments. 

"I'M goINg tO GivE You QUitE The HOnoR Now" Riddle said sitting on Arisu's legs as he ran a tainted finger up the other boy's cock which was surprisingly at half-mast despite the stress he'd experienced so far in this corrupted dream of a bad future. The redhead grinned and wrapped his hand around Arisu’s cock properly to jerk him off to full hardness. Only then did the Tyrant move again, getting up on his knees and scooting forward so his ass was pressed against the blonde’s erection.

“YOur COck WIll MAke FOr aN ExCEllENt tHRonE For YOur QUeeN” Riddle purred, bending his legs so that the head of Arisu’s cock slipped inside him. The blonde tried to keep his hips from bucking up, deeper into redhead’s tight ass. Fortunately he didnt have to wait long before the Tyrant dropped the rest of the way down so that he was filled with the other boy’s member. “YouR a peRFecT Fit FOr mE, I feEL so FUll I MigHT loSE my MInd” the redhead added with a moan at the end. 

Slowly Arisu’s hands uncurled from the sheets they’d been gripping onto so tightly to hesitantly rest on Riddle’s hips. The tainted boy threw a wide smile his way for this gesture before his hands braced themselves on either side of the blonde’s shoulders and Riddle began to bounce up and down Arisu’s cock. In answer to the redhead’s bounces, Arisu thrust up wildly. His worries about the consequences of this experience being totally forgotten in the rush. 

“I WanT You TO paINt mY InsIDes WHitE! FilL YouR QueEN or IT’s oFF wiTH yoUR heAD” Riddle hissed, staring fiercely down at Arisu. If the blonde was any less aroused he might have not been able to fulfill the Crimson Tyrant’s demands to cum inside him. As it was it only took a few more frenzied thrusts before Arisu was cumming with a loud moan as he filled Riddle up. The redhead suddenly went totally still, and for a moment the other boy was afraid he’d lost his temper again, only for him to cum onto Arisu’s belly with a high-pitched wail. The burning sensation of Riddle’s cum was the last thing on the blonde’s mind as the tyrant flopped down on top of him, eyes fluttering shut. 

Arisu watched in amazement as color returned to Riddle’s skin and his blood-red hair faded back to its normal candy-red. When the boy’s eyes opened, they were the familiar grey that the blonde was accustomed to. What he wasn't accustomed to was the blissful, contented look that was present in the redhead’s eyes. Arisu couldn't do anything but stare back dumbly feeling his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you with Deuce and Ace” Riddle said softly. “But I told myself I wouldn't risk falling for you, not when you were everything my mother told me was wrong with the world” he added pressing his face into the crook of Arisu’s neck to hide his own blushing face. Arisu couldn't think of anything to say to this sweet confession.

So he didn't bother trying, instead wrapping his arms around Riddle’s waist and pressing his face against the redhead’s cheek and letting his actions speak for him. The blonde suddenly felt very tired even though he was still technically asleep and he fought to keep his eyelids open. Alas he could not and when he opened his eyes next it was to see Grim staring down at him as sunlight streamed through the nearby window. Arisu find himself smiling even though he didn't know why, it was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest and he could breathe again.

However he didnt have time to lie around smiling about the beautiful morning, he promised to meet up with Riddle before classes started and the thought of that promise made his heart a bit giddy...

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is back at it with the overblot smut owo

After Arisu used the memory-lane charm the first time he didn't feel the need to activate again for a good two weeks. But of course, his mind would always be his worst enemy and refuse to let him have peace. So again, with pajamas on and the bell-laden charm overhead, he made himself as comfortable as possible allowing the tinkling of the bells to drive him into slumber. 

Sitting up in the dreamscape, Arisu noticed something new. There was now a mirror with a scene of quiet bliss on its surface. The blonde’s memories of his first dream with the charm’s influence coming back to him as he stared at the image of himself and a sleeping Riddle. Unfortunately, before he could reach out to touch the mirror’s glass a mighty roar pierced the air and set Arisu running towards it. Just like last time, the dreamscape’s haze changed to mimic his memories of that day, this time the gray clouds turned into the astroturf of the magilift stadium as he approached his destination. 

Things played out as expected, this dream version of the corrupted beastman just as easily tricked into lowering his guard and Arisu become worried about how well it was all going as he swung the guitar at Leona’s head only to have his wrist grabbed when the instrument was only inches away from the lion’s face. The blonde stared up at the beastman expecting to see a pissed expression but only finding one of cruel amusement.

“GOod TO seE You DIdnT LosE ThaT FeiSTy sPArk OF yoURs sO EasILy pREy” Leona growled in a low tone as he tightened his grip on Arisu’s wrist. “hOWevER i cANt hAVe mY QueEN atTAckINg mE So fLAgrANtlY” the tainted lion added before suddenly twisting Arisu’s wrist to the side, forcing the blonde to let go of the guitar as pain shot up his arm. With a cruel laugh, Leona let go of the blonde’s limb allowing him to stumble back a few steps with a terrified look on his face. 

Arisu cradled his injured hand against his chest, he wasn't sure what to do now that his own chance to neutralize the corrupted lion had gone to waste. More worryingly was when Leona stopped laughing and began walking towards him at a leisurely pace. The blonde continued to back away nervously and tripped over his own feet in his hurry. The air was knocked out of him before he managed to roll onto his stomach so he could try to get back up on his feet. Unfortunately, that was not to be as Leona pounced on him pinning him to the ground with his superior bulk. 

“I WouLDn’t BOthER trYIng TO geT Up pREy. iT’D be SUch A HasSLe iF I haD To dEStrOY yoUR leGS juST to KEep YOu iN One SPot” the tainted beastman said into Arisu’s ear with a soft snarl punctuating his words. “IF yoU MakE Me wASte ENerGY on DUmb SHit LIke THat I’Ll mAKe tHIs rEAllY HurT” he added gripping the back of Arisu’s uniform jacket and turning it to sand with his touch. The same fate came to the blonde’s vest and shirt before Leona ran a clawed finger down the line of his spine. Arisu grit his teeth at the sting of his skin almost being ripped open and the burn of the ink dripping from the lion’s body onto his flesh. 

“You’ll make it hurt anyways even if i don't move. You get a kick out of my pain” Arisu couldn't stop himself from speaking these words. He regretted them the moment they’d left his lips but he couldn't deny the truth of them. Every interaction he’d had with the lazy beastman had left a bitter taste in his mouth, even after the events of the other male’s overblotting accident. For his words, he was rewarded with a fist around his throat squeezing the air out of him and sharp nails digging into his flesh. 

“YOu bETteR WatCH yoUR toNGue BEfoRE i rIP it OUt oF YouR MouTH prEY” Leona said, his other hand gripping the blonde’s hip as he ground himself roughly against the boy’s leg. “yoU ShoULd tAKe tHE paIN yoUR kiNG beSTowS UpoN You WIth DIgnITy bEFitTIng YOur ROle AS my QUeeN” he added his hand leaving Arisu’s hip to brush against his pants and disintegrate them like the rest of the blonde’s clothes. His hand retook its position on the boy’s hip and his own clothes disappeared from existence by becoming an inky puddle around the pair. Leona ground himself against his mate, his cock pressing insistently against boy’s back entrance and drawing a weak gasp from the boy’s lips. 

Arisu was struggling to breathe under the combined strain of the beastman’s grip on his throat and the crushing weight of the lion’s body on top of him. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Leona noticed that his partner was on the cusp of blacking out and let go of his throat at last. With his newly freed hand, he took hold of his cock and lined it up with the blonde’s hole before thrusting roughly into him. Arisu would have let out a pained scream if he wasn't in shock from the intense sensation of being entered by the beastman. He didn't even realise there were tears running down his face until Leona’s rough tongue was licking them up. 

“IT’s tOO soON to STarT CryINg nOW prEY, i’m NOt eVEn aLL thE Way IN yeT” Leona warned as his fingers dug into Arisu’s hip and blood dripped from the puncture wounds the lion made. The blonde’s mouth open and closed but no sound came out as he stared ahead with unseeing eyes. Taking pity on the boy’s pathetic state, the tainted beastman wrapped his free hand around the blonde’s flaccid cock and began jerking him off at a slow but steady rate. The lion took great care to make sure his nails did not prick Arisu’s dick as he pleasured him. Gradually the boy’s body relaxed and Leona was able to sink the remainder of his shaft into the boy’s inviting depths.

“THerE We gO, Was THat SO baD? LooK I fiT IntO You PErfECtlY” Leona said letting go of Arisu’s hip to run his fingers over the blonde’s lower abdomen where there was an ever so sudden bulge from where his cock was nestled so snugly. “LikE A keY SliDIng INto A LocK, We’rE The PErfECt mATch” the lion purred his fingers trailing over the bulge as he ground his hips into the blonde’s and tapped his sweet spot. Arisu had been holding his breath while Leona’s hand had been petting his skin, worried that the beastman might decide to disintegrate his body into sand just for fun. However the shock of pleasure he got when Leona’s cock hit that bundle of nerves inside him made that impossible to do as a high pitch squeeze slipped out. 

From somewhere nearly Arisu heard the sound of a throat being cleared. It was only then that he remembered that he and Leona were not alone, that they had a captive audience made up of the diasomnia and heartslabyul students who’d been unsuccessful in fleeing from the stadium. Arisu locked eyes with Malleus and felt his face turning red with shame.The blonde tried to tuck his face into his chest and block out the fact that he could feel countless pairs of eyes staring at him like he was a freak-show attraction. His efforts to hide from reality were denied as Leona’s head came to rest on his shoulder and his face forced its way into the crook of Arisu’s neck as he thrust wildly in and out, his fist still pumping the boy’s cock all the while . 

“I WanT To hEAr yOU crYIng OUt fOR me AT thE Top OF yoUR luNGs” Leona growled out before biting down on Arisu’s neck as he began fucking the blonde harder then ever. The boy dared not disobey and allowed all shorts of moans and whines to slip from his lips as his hands gripped the astroturf below him. The mild discomfort of the artificial grass against his knees was the last thing on his mind as he was fucked like an animal by the tainted lion. Arisu felt his mind and body part ways as he came abruptly in the beastman’s grip. The blonde’s arms went limp and his head would have crashed against the ground if Leona wasn't keeping it aloft with his bite.

“TAke MY seED prEY, taKE it ALl” Leona snarled through his teeth before his body went still and he came. The lion’s inky cum filled Arisu’s insides up completely and was already beginning to drip out of him while Leona was still seated deep inside him. When the beastman finally did pull out Arisu almost came again just from the now-familiar tingly sensation of tainted jizz spilling down his legs even as the corrupted lion remained bent over him. The blonde forced himself to roll over, just to see if things would go the way he expected. The beastman was still panting as the tainted darkness of overblot faded from his skin, returning his eyes to their normal shade of green and his hair to its original brown. Leona stared down at Arisu, his expression being one of true contentment, the kind only achievable when a person is with the one they love most.

“I’m not gonna lie prey, when I first saw you I didn't think much of yah. How could a human without any magic power be anything more than a pathetic whelp? But that day when you stepped on my tail and had the guts to stand up to me… I won't lie, I fell hard for yah. I didn't know how to get your attention to stay on me. And it pissed me off” Leona said, ducking his head and speaking softly into Arisu’s ear amidst loud purrs that vibrated his entire body and made the blonde’s heart skip a beat. “I didnt think I’d be the type to ever say cheesy shit like this but… I love you Arisu” he added his cheeks darkening with color at his own admission of romantic feelings. 

Arisu reached up to pet Leona’s head before shifting his attention to scratching behind the beastman’s ears and getting even louder purrs from him. He felt that sensation of heavy eyelids about to overwhelm him again and again he tried to fight against it to remain in the dream world with Leona a few moments more. Sadly it was a fight he would never win, and when Arisu opened his eyes again he was in his bed with Grim sprawled on a nearby Pillow. Arisu sighed, wishing that he could remember what it was he had been dreaming about. 

Either way, he had a meet-up with Leona to get too. It had taken him days to get the lion to agree to meet with him before classes started. Arisu didn't know why, but he had a good feeling about the entire thing. He even found himself humming as he left Ramshackle and made his way cross-campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this originally was gonna just gonna be Azul tentacle-fucking Arisu...
> 
> Until Felicia was like "Hbu Floyd fucking Riddle on the side?"
> 
> To which I answered "Why not let Jade have some fun too with Trey?"
> 
> Which escalated into this... apologies for Arisu not being the main focus, I just got really into the Trey/Jade and Floyd/Riddle bit

Arisu had invited Trey and Riddle over to Ramshackle so they could all work on their group project for the end-of-term. By the time they’d finished their work for the day, it was already very dark outside and the blonde offered to let his two friends stay which they happily agreed to. However since Arisu was the only one living in the dorm, there weren't any other clean beds and the three boys had to squish together on the one mattress. As the boys drifted off the memory-lane charm activated and Arisu found himself in the dreamworld with company this time. 

A quick explanation of how he’d been using the charm to help himself deal with the anxiety he’d been feeling about the overblots and how he’d been trying to avoid using it again lest he grow dependent on it. Arisu would have tried waking up right there and then to deactivate the spell but before he could the dreamscape became submerged with water. With a sigh, the blonde began running towards where he could hear the malicious laugh of Azul and the strangled sounds of Ace. Riddle and Trey followed behind him before ducking behind a wall of coral as they had during the real fight.

Arisu scooped up a seashell, yelled for the octopus’s attention and braced himself for impact. The tainted mer moved much faster then he had in the real world, making Arisu’s heart stop for a moment in shock. Quickly he pressed his lips against Azul’s in a kiss, but before he could pull away and attempt to hit him with the shell there were two tentacles around each of his arms and legs holding them in place. There was an animalistic light in his eye, one more intense that anything Leona had ever shown as the octo-mer ripped the blonde’s clothes open and began feeling him up.

The ink that dripped off of Azul’s fingers was the only form of lube he used as he stuck his fingers into Arisu’s hole and wrapped his other hand around the boy’s cock to stimulate both parts at the same time. Arisu bit his lip trying to suppress any and all noises he made but it was no use as it only goaded the octo-mer into being rougher with him. It didn't take long before the blonde was coming weakly into the octopus’s hands and going limp. However it was far from being over, as Azul took advantage of Arisu’s relaxed state by sliding his cock into the boy’s now stretched asshole. 

Worse yet as Azul’s hands took hold of Arisu’s wrists, the tentacles that had been coiled there loosened and went down to prod at his ass as well before slipping inside beside the tainted mer’s dick. The blonde let out a shriek, the stretch his insides were being forced to endure balanced precariously on the line between painful and pleasurable. Luckily Azul seemed more interested in keeping it on the pleasurable side as he pressed kisses along Arisu’s jawline and nibbled on his neck affectionately. After a little while the stretch stopped hurting so much and the blonde found himself moaning softly with each inward moment that Azul made.

Arisu’s mind drifted for a moment remembering the embarrassment of that dream of being dominated by the King of Beasts when he’d locked eyes with a dream version of Malleus, and he spared a hopeful thought that Trey and Riddle would have the decency to look away from his predicament and that when morning came they would not ask him questions that he didn’t have the answers to. Fortunately for him, this would not be an issue since the other two boys were soon occupied as well.

Trey could hardly focus on what was happening to poor Arisu, for he was having to face his own problems at that moment. The feral display of domination from Azul seemed to have triggered something in the eel twins and it was just his luck that Jade decided to use him to scratch that itch of his. Pinned under the eel’s bulk with his pants ripped to shreds as the other boy sank onto his cock without any preparation. 

“Fuck, I knew you’d be the perfect fit” Jade moaned out as he braced his hands on either side of Trey’s head. “I woulda ridden you the other day in the supply closet if we hadn't gotten interrupted by your friends trying to steal the contracts” he went on beginning to bounce up and down the third-year’s shaft. His tail was wrapped tight around Trey’s legs, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to escape until Jade was thoroughly satisfied. 

The same horny spark that had goaded Jade into going after Trey was also affecting Floyd who plucked Riddle from the rest of the group and began greedily tearing his clothes apart so he could sate his lust as well. With his tail wrapped snug around the redhead’s legs he shoved two webbed fingers into his ass and began scissoring impatiently. Riddle tried to wriggle free of both the eel-mer’s tail and his fingers but it was no use.

“Quit struggling so much Goldfish-chan, I just wanna have some fun with you” Floyd said, finally pulling his fingers out of Riddle only to replace them with the head of his cock which was soon followed by the rest of his girthy length. “If you play nice with me I might be willing to help you rescue the Damselfish from Azul after this is all over” the eel crooned, dragging his teeth along the redhead’s neck as he thrust in and out of him at an enthusiastic rate.

Riddle tried to keep his gaze from focusing anywhere lest he accidentally lock eyes with Arisu who’s whimpers filled the air as he was forced to take both Azul’s dick and his tentacles inside him. Unfortunately in his efforts to ignore the blonde’s predicament he ended up locking eyes with Trey. They tried to break eye contact before the twins noticed but their reaction time just wasn’t up to par.

Floyd continued to fuck Riddle hungrily as he sank down to where Jade was still busy fucking himself on Trey’s cock and gave his brother a michievous look. Jade returned the look as he grabbed Trey’s chin and forced him to tilt his head back. Floyd took hold of Riddle’s chin and forced him to tilt his head down. Both Trey and Riddle caught on to what the twins were trying to do and turned their faces away from each other.

“Oi Goldfish-chan why don't you give your dormmate a kiss?” Floyd said squeezing Riddle’s chin roughly. “I heard you two are childhood friends right? Isn’t it a common wish for humans that their first kiss is with their childhood sweetheart? Well I guess you can't give him your first kiss anymore~ But its the thought that counts right?” he said using his other hand to force the redhead’s face back into position.

“We’re doing you a favor really, letting you two have this special experience together. You’d probably make excuses forever if we weren’t giving you the push you needed” Jade added using his other hand to put Trey’s head back in the right spot. “Just do it once and we won’t force you to do it again. Probably” he promised sweetly as he purposely tensed his muscles so Trey would let out a gasp. 

At the same time Jade tensed his body, Floyd delivered a particularly rough thrust that hit Riddle’s sweet spot. The redhead let out a sharp yelp and before he could close his mouth his lips were pressed against Trey’s in ankaward kiss. He would have immediately pulled back if Floyd wasn't forcing his head to stay in place. So reluctantly he continued to kiss Trey, the other boy’s lips tasted like the minty toothpaste he used on a regular basis.

Trey was surprised how tart Riddle’s mouth tasted, considering how much he liked to eat sweet things like strawberry tarts. However it wasn’t a bad taste, just unexpected and a welcome distraction from the string of dirty talk that fell from Jade’s lips like a waterfall as he continued to ride the third-year’s cock like a pogo stick. Hesitantly Trey reached an arm up to stroke the redhead’s cheek as they continued to make out.

Riddle didn't even realize that Floyd had stopped pushing his head down until he felt one of the eel-mer’s hands on his cock jerking him off. The redhead tried to pry the hand off his junk but gave up after a few moments to instead run his fingers through Trey’s hair as they kept kissing. It felt good, it felt safe. Trey made him felt good and safe in his skin, something that he’d neglected to tell the other boy as of late.

Jade began to jerk himself off to the sight of the Heartslabyul boys making out as he continued to ride Trey’s cock greedily. Reaching out he grabbed his brother’s free hand giving him a look that was reciprocated whole-heartedly. The eel-twins fucked their prey into submission, only then did they both reach climax and fell into a messy pile. Jade unwound his tail from Trey’s legs but didnt pull himself off the third-year’s spent cock.

Similarly, Floyd let his tail loosen from around Riddle’s legs but didn't bother pulling out of him as he made himself comfortable beside his brother. The Heartslaybul boys were barely conscious at this point, unable to handle the intensity of the experience they’d just been through. Shyly Riddle reached for Trey’s hand and reached a reassuring squeeze from his friend as they panted weakly and found themselves staring skywards to see how Arisu was faring now. 

Azul had finally worked most of his sexual aggressions out on the blonde’s body allowing the overblot to fade from his skin and turn it into a more natural lavender tone on his face. He did not let go of Arisu wanting to stay as close as he could to the boy who’d stolen his heart so thoroughly. Arisu did not fight against the octo-mer’s attempts to nuzzle his neck and pet his head gently letting himself get lost in the tender moment. 

Arisu felt Azul mumbling something into his skin, he knew what the shy octopus was trying to say and pressed a kiss to his cheek. As always it wasn’t long before his eyelids began to droop and the desire to shut them would overtake him. When they fell shut and he reopened them to sunlight streaming into the window of Ramshackle there was an additional interesting sight. Riddle and Trey, still asleep, had reached across him and were holding hands in their sleep.

The blonde smiled, he’d had an inkling that the childhood friends might have a thing for each other and perhaps that could be the good that came out of this mess. The two stubborn idiots finally realizing that they loved each other would be worth enduring all the tentacle fucking in the world. Speaking of which he had to get going to the Monstro Longue to help Azul with inventory, so Arisu carefully wiggled out from between Trey and Riddle to get to his appointment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE AGAIN BASTARDS WE'RE AT THE ARISU BUTT FUCK DREAMS TIME

Arisu eyed the memory-lane charm with a frown. Did he really want to use this damn thing again? Yes using the charm made him feel more at ease but what was it doing to his dreams to make it so? On the other hand what could it hurt? He’d only used it thrice before, and other than that he’d been going to regular therapy and counselling. Shouldn't he be allowed to indulge a little bit in a bad coping mechanism? Arisu rationalized these thoughts to himself as he readied himself for bed, putting on his pajamas and hanging the charm up allowing it to ring out as he tucked himself in as sleep overtook him.

He was back in the dreamscape with its drab, grey landscape feeling quite familiar now that he was on his fourth visit to this place. Since his last visit a new mirror had popped up this one with an image of the placated Azul on it with his tentacles wrapped around a mirror image of Arisu with his eyes closed with an expression of bliss upon his features. The blonde also took a chance to look at the other less recent mirror which he hadn’t had the chance look at in his haste during his last dream here. Just as he expected the surface of the glass showed a peaceful scene, this one being of him curled up in Leona’s arms with the beastman’s eyes half-lidded as he gazed at his slumbering partner.

Of course Arisu couldn’t linger and stare at these quiet visions of domesticity. Well okay, he could do that… but the distant sounds of screams, hissing, and crazed laughter compelled him into action. Running towards the sound caused the environment to change into the interior of Scarabia. Arisu felt his clothes shifting in shape as he ran, changing from the normal school uniform into the risque red harem outfit Jamil had put him in. The blonde’s golden eyes widened as he felt his cheeks turning red with embarrassment but he did not stop running. He threw open the doors to the great hall with the battle with the overblotted teen already in progress. Arisu came to a stop and put his fingers to his mouth to let out a loud whistle that brought everyone’s attention to him as well as halting the battle.

With a deep breath, the blonde began walking slowly towards Jamil with his hips swaying from side to side as he approached the throne that the dark-haired boy was sitting on. He was trying to emulate the sultry walk he’d seen Vil perform at modeling shoots when the scene called for a naughty shot or two. It seemed to be working as only one person seemed immune to Arisu’s charming display: Azul who shook his head and snuck off to the side looking for something suitably heavy to knock Jamil’s head in with. As for Jamil himself, he seemed totally transfixed by the blonde’s walk with his mouth agape and his nails gripping the arms of the throne as he watched eagerly. 

When Arisu reached the foot of the steps leading up to the throne he stopped before dropping to his knees and grovelling with his head and arms against the ground, and his ass in the air. The blonde tried to shake his rear just a little hoping this display would be enough to goad Jamil into taking the bait. “RiSe DeSeRt LoTuS, aNd CoMe To YoUr MaStEr’S sIdE” Jamil crooned letting go of the throne in order to curl a finger into a beckoning motion to Arisu. Obediently the blonde stood walking up the steps and coming to stand by Jamil’s side. He moved to kneel again this time with the intent of sitting at the overblotted teen’s feet but his trajectory was interrupted by the dark-haired male’s arm wrapping around his waist and guiding him into his lap.

Kalim, idiot that he was, couldn't see the trick that Arisu was trying to play and rushed in to try and save him only to be thrown under Jamil’s hypnotic influence. The albino was ordered to crawl on his knees to his master and did just that, his glassy ruby-red eyes staring emptily up at Arisu and Jamil. The blonde felt a shiver go through him watching this and shifted uncomfortably in the dark-haired male’s lap wondering how much longer it would take for Azul to finish his part of the job and just bash Jamil over the head already. It was unnerving seeing Kalim rubbing his head against the ink-corrupted teen’s leg like he was some kind of overgrown housecat.

It was even more unnerving watching the albino climb up into Jamil’s lap and almost into Arisu’s lap as well. “I’vE aLwAyS wOnDeReD iF iT’s PoSsIbLe FoR tWo LiGhTs To CoRrUpT eAcH oThEr” Jamil purred. “WhY dOn'T wE fInD oUt Mm? KiSs HiM” he added, the last sentence directed at Kalim who began obediently leaning in and reached for the blonde’s face so they could kiss. Instinctively Arisu lurched away, there were many things he was willing to do to save his friends but kissing one of them while they were under the sway of mind-control was not one of them. Fortunately, Azul had finally found something that would work as a projectile: a small gold lamp and he was lining up his shot. Unfortunately Arisu's sudden movement had taken Jamil out of the moment and he was able to deflect the octopus’s attack and fry him for good measure. 

“HoW dArE yOu InTeRrUpT, dO tHaT aGaIn AnD yOu’Re DeAd AsHeNgRoTtO” Jamil hissed glaring up at merman who was now slumped against the balcony he’d been using as a vantage point for his attack. “As FoR yOu, WhY dId YoU tRy AvOiD hIs KiSs DeSeRt LoTuS? He added now looking at Arisu with a withering stare. The blonde wanted nothing more than to run away now and try to find another way to win but he knew his chances of escape were next to none now. All he could do was try and make the best of this situation, and try a bit of honesty. “Forgive me my King, I panicked for a moment. I’m rather old-fashioned you see, I only want to be kissed by someone who truly loves me… like you my Lord” Arisu said batting his eyelashes at the older teen and smiling nervously. 

Jamil stared at the blonde with a blank expression for a long moment before he burst out into treacherous laughter that sent ink flying everywhere and burning Arisu a little as it made contact with his skin. “Oh My DeSeRt LoTuS aRe YoU rEaLlY tHaT nAiVe? Do YoU nOt CoMpReHeNd In ThE sLiGhTeSt HoW mUcH tHiS eMpTy-HeAdEd FoOl LoNgS fOr YoU?” the dark-haired boy said once he’s regained control over himself and was able to stop laughing like a madman. “He’S wRiTtEn AlMoSt A tHoUsAnD lOvE lEtTeRs To YoU. eAcH oNe MoRe SaPpY aNd PaThEtIc ThAn ThE lAsT, aNd YeT hE lAcKs ThE cOuRaGe To SaY a WoRd To YoU” Jamil added, giving Kamil a patronizing look as he shook his head with a sigh. “UnLiKe HiM i’M nOt AfRaId To TaKe WhAt I wAnT aNyMoRe. I wIlL hAvE yOu: WhEnEvEr I wAnT yOu, WhErEvEr I wAnT yOu, AnD hOwEvEr I wAnT yOu” the overblotted teen concluded before leaning in to whisper something into the albino’s ear with a grin.

Kalim hopped off of Jamil’s lap and turned to face Arisu and the dark-haired male as he took hold of his vest before shrugging it off onto the floor. He repeated the process with his belt tossing it aside and then moving onto his shoes kicking them off before running his fingers up his legs until he reached his hips and took hold of the hem of his pants. Jamil had been watching the show with a hungrily expression as he licked his lips and gestured for Kalim to go slower. Arisu on the other hand, had been trying his best to avoid looking at the albino as he disrobed. The blonde’s jaw was grabbed by the ink-corrupted teen and he was forced to stare at the ruby-eyed boy before him.

“DoN’t LoOk AwAy, ThE iDiOt Is DoInG tHiS fOr YoU. iT’d Be RuDe NoT tO wAtCh HiS pErFoRmAnCe DeSeRt LoTuS” Jamil crooned his ink-covered fingers making Arisu’s flesh sizzle a little at the contact. The blonde stared forward obediently, forced to watch as Kalim removed both his pants and undergarments in one go before stepping out of his clothes. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, the albino pulled it up and over his head before throwing on the floor and reapproaching the throne. Arisu’s eyes couldnt help but be drawn to the curving lines of white tattoos that were usually hidden by the other boy’s clothes. His cheeks turned red and he squeezed his eyes shut after his gaze had wandered too far down and he’d stared at the white-haired boy’s cock for a few moments.

With his eyes shut Arisu didnt see Kalim unwrap his turban and draped it across his shoulders as he moved to retake his place on Jamil’s lap. Well no that wasn't accurate as his aim wasn’t really his first crush’s lap, not yet at least. The albino dropped to his knees in front of the throne and took hold of the legs of Arisu’s pants before starting to pull. The blonde let out a yelp as his eyes popped open and he scrambled to push Kalim away only to have his arms grabbed by Jamil’s hair snakes. The ruby-eyed boy successfully removed Arisu’s pants and made the blonde aware of his own lack of undergarments as Kalim licked up the other boy’s leg towards where his flaccid dick rest against his hip.

Speaking of the hair snakes, they pulled Arisu’s arms behind him and guided them against Jamil’s bulge. The golden-eyed boy let out a sigh but acquiesced to what was being asked of him and curled his fingers around the dark-haired boy’s shaft flinching as he felt Jamil’s clothes melt into ink and brought his hands in direct contact with the other boy’s skin. The blonde’s jerking motions were poor at best but they were more than satisfactory for the overblotted teen who kissed his shoulder between encouraging comments. Arisu opened his mouth to make a foolish, side comment when he let out an abrupt moan as Kalim’s mouth latched on his cock. The blonde’s hands went still before a nip to his shoulder jolted him back into action with more vigor. 

“ThAt’s It DeSert LotuS, dOeSn’T tHaT fEeL gOoD. tHaT iDiOt MiGhT nOt Be GoOd At MuCh BuT hE dOeS sEeM tO hAvE a TaLeNt FoR bLoWjObS aT lEaSt” Jamil purred as he unclipped Arisu’s top and began fondling the boy who was now struggling to keep his body still as he was sucked off by Kalim. He was so busy with that he didn't even notice that the dark-haired boy behind him had snuck a finger and then another and another between his legs and was now fingering him. The familiar sting of ink didn’t kill the blonde’s aroused buzz and instead only heightened it as he finally thrust up into the albino’s mouth and drove Jamil’s fingers deeper into him in the process. This went on for a few minutes more until Arisu was on the cusp of cumming but was denied as overblotted teen ordered the other boy to stop. 

Jamil rearranged Arisu in his lap, making his legs spread as he guided the blonde onto his cock. He allowed him a moment of rest before barking another order at Kalim who jumped to his feet and climbed into Arisu’s lap and rubbed his ass against the boy’s spit covered dick before impaling himself on it. The blonde let out a squeaky moan as he was now caught between two opposing forces: Kalim grinding down on his cock and Jamil grinding up into his ass. He felt less like a person and more like the connecting piece between two clashing gears. When one boy pulled back the other pushed forward egging each other towards satisfaction. 

Arisu tilted his head to the side allowing the two to make out for a long moment before their attentions focused back on him and there was a tongue down his throat and teeth in his neck as affectionate words and threats were spoken by both Jamil and Kalim. Some of the words were meant for him and some most certainly were meant for each other’s ears only. It mattered little as neither the albino nor the blonde were permitted to climax until their master’s thirst had been properly quenched. Arisu was only faintly aware of what was going on around him by the time he was finally able to cum with Kalim’s muscles clamping down on him and his stomach being painted with the other boy’s cum as he too came with a girly whine.

It took a few more moments for Jamil to cum, his inky cum burning Arisu’s insides pleasantly and triggering a second less powerful orgasm to flow through the blonde’s system. As the three panted and tried to catch their breaths Arisu took the opportunity to look around the room. Some time during the hubbub the Tweels had made the wise decision to just retreat and take the passed out Azul with them. The blonde also noticed, a grin spreading across his face as he did so, that the sand of the hourglass was now spread across the floor, the glass of the object having been broken from the inside and Riddle was gone probably having gone with the mer-trio to regroup and think up a better plan of attack. 

Arisu sagged back against Jamil, feeling Kalim flop against him in turn. The albino’s eyes were finally starting to focus again as the effects of Snake Whisper wore off. “Oww, it feels like i fell outta a window a bunch of times only to land solely on my butt” Kalim said trying to shift into a more comfortable position only to realize why his rear was in so much pain as his cheeks turned pink. The blonde gave him a embarrassed half-grin as he looked over his shoulder to see if he’d been successful in his main goal. YES! He had done it! Jamil’s skin was regaining its color and his hair was returning to its natural silken state as it fell over his shoulders and ticked Arisu as it moved against his chest.

“Kalim” Jamil said in a low voice and reached a hand for the albino boy’s face. Kalim flinched worried that the other boy might still be hellbent on harming him but relaxed when the dark-haired male only held his cheek gently with his thumb rubbing at one of his dimples. “There hasn’t been a time in our lives where I didn't love you. You’ve had my heart for as long as I can remember. I wanted to protect you, and become strong so i wouldn't have to see you cry. But my parents told me that if I allowed my power to outshine yours it would only endanger you more. So I tried to hide and tried to be happy with second-place as long as it kept me close to you” he spoke softly, his voice raw from yelling earlier. 

“But it wasn’t enough, it would be so much easier to keep you safe if i was able to demonstrate my might but i wasn’t permitted too. So i forced myself to hate you, hate how your weakness forced me to be weak too. I decided maybe if i kept using my power in small ways i could coax you into being even more dependent on me and give in to my protection permanently and i could love you the way i wanted too” Jamil said taking a deep breathe before continuing “Then i met Arisu here, and he reminded me of you in so many ways. But if i was with him i didn't need to be the subservient one anymore. I could be the strong caretaker and defender i wanted to be if only i could persuade my heart to love him and only him even if he was just a replacement. Then I got to know him and fell deeply in love with who he is as a person. My heart was torn in two between you both and i couldn't choose” he finished resting his chin on Arisu’s shoulder.

“Who says you have to choose? I love you and Ari! And I’m pretty sure Ari loves us both right!” Kalim said eagerly looking at the blonde who nodded in agreement before turning his head to plant a kiss on Jamil’s cheek. The albino followed suit placing a smooch on the dark-haired boy’s other cheek making him blush. Arisu let out a giggle at this sight but he could already feel his eyelids burning with the need to shut and he pouted a little but did not fight the sensation as he was dragged away to the conscious world. 

When Arisu opened his eyes he was surprised to find he had company other than Grim. Kalim had snuck into his bed and was sleeping face down. The blonde chuckled, guessing his mornings in Scarabia would not be as quiet as those in Ramshackles but he wasn’t complaining. Especially not when he knew that he’d be allowed to help Jamil make breakfast as he climbed outta bed, dressed and scrambled towards the kitchens…

THE END


End file.
